Share my Nightmares
by paper planezz
Summary: Chase away my dreams, kiss me on the eyes and whisper goodnight. -Gary x Petey- Not as crappy as the summary makes it sound.
1. Chapter 1

It's year two at Bullworth and many secrets are starting to come out of the tightly stitched up seams.

Rated for language, boy love and all that delicious stuff.

Main pairing features Gary and the lovable Petey, with, some implied Jimmy&Gord slash.

* * *

Wind slammed the tree branches against the window in a rapid knocking, begging him to let the rain intermix with his fear. Femme-Boy, earned his nickname, indeed, when he shrieked like a Preppy who'd just seen a spider after the thunder shook the entire boy's dorm. Nervous and trembling, Petey looked over to the bed opposite his. Deep within the confines of the white sheets slept the scar-faced boy, a scowl clouding his handsome features, mingled with the chaos of restless dreams. He gulped, sitting up abruptly at the sound of lightning striking something metal "How can he sleep so soundly?" Petey half-whined, half-whispered. For that matter, how on earth could someone so psychotic and conniving look so innocent in his sleep? 'Why am I looking at him...?' It wasn't like he was ugly or anything. Especially with that scar, it only made him look much more attractive, giving the sort of 'bad-boy' look to those who didn't really know him. Heat flashed, making him sweat a little under the sheets. Bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts about Gary of all people. Gary was never someone Petey liked to mess with intentionally.

All kindness shown towards the teen was rejected and shot down in flames with the utmost hateful comments followed by Petey's vapid attempts to hinder his insults. It was a miracle that he'd somehow managed to worm his way out of the expulsion Mr.Crabblesnitch had placed upon him to begin with. A stint in the mental hospital half the summer, medicated heavily for the rest. God knows if he's been taking them since the start of the school year... A groan escaped the other boys lips as he flipped on his side, violently contorting in the sheets, giving Petey a fright. "Leave.." Gary murmured from the depths of rapid eye movement, veering off the sides of reality. 'Is he having a nightmare?' He thought in a rather oblivious, naïve manner... Honestly, judging from the facial expression, at least... Thunder whipped the sky once more, striking fear into his heart and causing him to fall onto the floor from the bed with a single thud.

Softly, Petey whimpered in pain, cradling his slowly reddening elbow in his arm. There was no way he could sleep like this. Not without Mr. Peanut, his stuffed elephant, which vanished mysteriously upon the second arrival of Gary... He needed some other comfort. Clutching his blanket to his bare chest tightly, Petey tip-toed across the floor and into the hallway, making way towards Jimmy's room, not knowing what sort of reaction to expect at that point. As his hand made motion to knock, a familiar, faux-British voice broke through the night air. "I feel so deliciously dirty!" For a moment, Petey could swear his soul left his body at the noises that followed, but, no, it was only his disbelief murdering him slowly.

Scared more than earlier, now that there was a horny Prep roaming about, Petey miserably made his way back to his room, comforted only by the sound of several nerds playing a late-night game of Dungeons and Dragons, as the clichéd movies portrayed them to do. Twelve midnight and sleep would not greet him nor knock him out for good. A sigh escaped his lips and he sauntered back to bed, flicking on the desk lamp on his nightstand and pulled out a red, stitch-bound book and a pencil. Doodling would definitely calm his nerves. Tiny hand working away at the lines and contours of a sketch resembling, oddly enough, Pedro taking down a Prefect, Petey failed to notice that the sociopath had awoken from his sleep -- due to the light, most likely -- and prowled over to him. Practically hanging over his shoulder as Petey became lost in his own world. "What the hell is this, Femme-Boy?" Like that, the peace was shattered as the red sketchbook was stolen out of his hands.

Of course, Petey didn't need to look. It was obviously the repeat offender from thousands of times over. "Gary, it's too late at night to be such a fucking jerk. Give me back the sketchbook." He growled, feeble attempts at sounding strong failing to cover up his misery. "Hmmm... Drawing other guys? In action -- Sounds just as fucking gay as that shirt of yours..." Two dots of color burned Petey's pale cheeks. It wasn't his fault the damn shirt was pink -- Whites and reds most certainly don't mix... But, hell, even then, he'd gotten a different shirt since then. Why did Gary feel the need to linger on the past? Was it just how that sadistic mind of his worked? The sound of paper tearing reached his ears and his heart sank into his stomach, burning in it's acid. Gary was now tearing pages out of the sketchbook.

Minor pages that didn't matter, such as stick-figures, mini-comics and some other half-assed things, but, the fact he'd decided to once more violate what was his pissed him off greatly. Could he have nothing that Gary didn't manage to get his hands on. "Aww. Do you miss your faggoty little teddy-bear?" He cooed mockingly, waving the torn page of what once was Mr. Peanut's profile in his face. Gary laughed coldly and balled it up with the rest of the sketches. Now, there was less than five pages left, all of which were blank, while, the rest were balled up, surrounding the suddenly psychotic Gary as he sat on his knees. Grinning stupidly, drunk with sudden power.

"Gary, you're such a fucking jerk!" He shrieked, still unable to do anything. It seemed to only encourage the boy more as he started flicking the paper balls at him. "And you've got no fucking balls." Came his reply as Petey winced at the tiny stinging from his beloved creations. "Don't bitch. I'm only making something out of nothing." Gary laughed, using his very own quote against him. Tears burned Petey's eyes and threatened to come crashing down on his so-called record of having never cried. Four months, at least, when Gary was expelled. When he came back, it went on for a week or so. Then, the suspicions of Gary neglecting his medication came about. No one gave a damn, though, at Bullshit Academy. "My art isn't nothing..." Came the shy boy's voice, barely above a whisper as he trembled. Not out of fear, this time, but of sadness. All he'd ever done was try to be kind to Gary, try to be his friend, even while everyone pretty much wanted to kill him after the whole stunt he pulled with turning Bullworth into a battleground.

Yet, the narcissistic boy persisted with tormenting Petey... No matter, what, he'd still stuck with him. Paper balls continued to hit his head. "What's wrong, Femme-Boy?" Gary tested, voice treading deadly waters now. Petey didn't know what it was, but, something inside of him snapped and he tackled Gary to the ground, screaming along the way, "Gary, you little bitch!", as Jimmy once had. It was at that point the lights went out and all the confidence Petey had was short-lived. A girlish shriek left his lips as the two became encased in total darkness. Groans of disappointment broke out from the television room where the nerds were playing D&D, as well as whimpers of fear. Petey was no nerd, but, much like them, he too feared the dark. "Oh this is too rich. You're afraid of the dark, Femme-Boy?" Came Gary's voice, cutting through the darkness like a dagger through sheets.

Petey nodded, even though Gary could not see him do so. It took him a few moments to realize the position they were in. Somehow or another, it came down to Gary straddling Petey, not the other way around as the scared boy had hoped. This put him in a very awkward position indeed. A small yelp came from Petey, capturing Gary's attention. Unknown to the boy, Gary was grinning in a rather deviant manner. Something dark and delicious was brewing in his head. Planting both hands on either side of him, Gary press his bare chest close to Petey, who was shaking terribly now under both the weight of fear and semi-anticipation. 'What do I expect from this?' Petey thought, watching Gary's outline in the dark. Lightning illuminated the room and Gary's demonic seeming smirk. Oh yes, something indeed was going to happen to poor Femme-Boy.

Nose to nose, Petey felt the tip of Gary's tongue touch his lips and flick quickly across it, causing him to let out a small gasp. Just what the hell was he doing? 'This has to be an effect of not taking the medications...' Extreme mood-swings. First angry and destructive, now seductive and quite gay. 'Not that I min -- Oh hell...' Thoughts such as this were only to occur when he'd found a suitable girl that he liked... Not a boy. 'Oh. So this means you like him?' Chided Petey's conscious as his eyes widened. He'd confessed to himself of his intense like for the psycho... It was all too real, too scary for him. He didn't know what to do at all rather than close his eyes.

"Oh Petey, don't be so scared." That teasing voice again, forever mocking him. Yet in a way... His breath caught as the mouth used to taunt him and demean him were brought to the juncture of his neck, tongue dripping with venomous words lapping gently against it before nibbling away as though it indeed were a sort of delicacy. Petey's hands didn't know what to do with themselves. First, they were flat on the floor, digging into the rug. Then, as he came to realize the reality of this situation, weakened by his over-powering hormones, Petey attempted to push him off, hindered more so in his plight by the heat underneath his fingertips that came from the stronger boy's chest. Judging now, by Petey's face, one would think he'd suffered severe sunburn. Gary chuckled darkly. "Aww, Femme-Boy doesn't like me?" What could he say in his defense? 'No' would be lying, a thing he rarely resorted to, and saying yes could very well cause him to fall into the trap Gary knowingly planned to start with.

Shaking, shivering, so damn scared -- Not even of the storm anymore, but, the truth. Before he could confess anything and everything, Gary rolled off him onto the floor, giggling gaily like a 3rd grader who'd heard the word 'penis' as he headed back to bed. At a loss for words, Petey sighed in relief, not sure if it was surely a bad thing he was disappointed about the outcome. "Night Femme-Boy." Gary called warily from his bed, which was less than fifteen feet from where Petey laid, sprawled out amuck.

Like that, among the wreckage of his beloved sketches, Petey curled up into a ball, trying to squeeze out the hurt, confusion, and lust. Stronger than ever, thunder blew up outside and Petey added terror to the list, above all once more. Oh, how pathetic did he look, curled in a ball. Shaking and whimpering like a sick puppy. All in all, Gary was to blame for everything. Had he not stolen Mr. Peanut, Petey would not be awake and scared. Petey would not have lost his sketches if he were asleep and the book was hidden. Most of all, he wouldn't be so damn sweaty and horny if Gary simply had never touched Mr. Peanut to start with. 'Horny?!' The closeted part of him began coming out as thoughts of Gary filled his head against his will. Oh, the thoughts could scare a church into shame. Time passed in thoughtful silence accompanied by the rain that still slammed against the window. Every time Petey came close to deep sleep, thunder bothered to interrupt him.

Groaning, he found there was only one solution, and to be honest, it wasn't one he particularly enjoyed at the moment. Melancholy and devoid of energy to deny his conscious, he sauntered over to Gary's bed. "Gary." Petey whispered harshly, nudging him a little. Gary turned violently, facing away from the boy, kicking a little as he became tangled in the sheets once more. A scowl of hate was still evident on his face. Whoever said people look the peacefulness in their sleep is a god damn liar. A sheen of sweat was present, and, he was still mumbling incoherently. "I'll fucking kill you, dad..." A fist shot up, pulling back and pushing forward, rapidly hitting air.

Night terrors among ADHD and everything else wrong with this boy? He was a psychologist's dream come true, though, Petey got the feeling the nightmares that persisted Gary's mind, as he'd noticed vaguely before, came around before the medications. His attention was pulled back to the boy when he swore to God that he'd uttered his name. "Don't touch my Femme..." Well, that nickname was as close to Petey's real name as Gary would dare allow. Meekly, he crawled onto the barren spot, on his knees, and shook Gary. "Wake up. I can't sleep." How childish was his plea, how weak and _femme_ it made him seem. At this point, he didn't care. Groggily yawning, Gary turned to face him, a drugged, sappy smile on his handsome, sleep-riddled face."Admit you're a little pussy first and that you're gay for Jimmy." Came his reply, sharper than ever. The color drained from Petey's face. "F-fine. I, Peter Kolowski, am a little pussy who's gay for Jimmy." He stammered, avoiding trying to look into Gary's more than pleased eyes. _'Fucking sadist...Fucking jerk.'_

To himself, Petey swore eternal revenge on the boy when he got older. Someway, somehow, he was going to get payback. In a quick movement, the sheets rustled and they were engulfed in darkness. Petey was back to being beneath Gary once more. "Listen, Gary, I --"

* * *

Heehee

A cliffie! How deliciously _evil_ of me.

If you wanna know what happened to Petey, I suggest you review - - Or, perhaps there's a chance I haven't fully written chapter two.

Maybe you should pitch in ideas as to what should become of our fellow Petey. Five reviews New Chapter.

Signed by the evil device of;

Throwback


	2. Author's Note

_Life for me has been very hectic lately and the story, though a priority, ranks only 7th on my list of concerns out of ten. Please understand that the real world tends to conflict with my own little world. Thank you all for the kind reviews, however! I didn't expect this story to be such a hit.  
_

:)

I promise I'll make it up to you! I won't give up and there WILL be a chapter two.

Until then,

Throwback.


End file.
